


Not to Find an Answer, Just to Hear the Call

by Criminally_Capricious



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Well - Freeform, mogens is an Ice Road Trucker anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminally_Capricious/pseuds/Criminally_Capricious
Summary: "Even with full brake, the truck slid past the man and his car with pnly the barest lapse of momentum, finally easing to a halt two full trailer lengths ahead with the cab threatening a jacknife ....... as he peeled his hands off the wheel and shut off the engine, he tried not to let them shake"Mogens, if you asked him, might say that longhaul trips to Smeerensburg were quite boring really, despite the avalanches and the frozen lake crossings, and he might even say that sometimes a little company wouldn't go amiss.And then he met Jesper, and changed his mind.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen & Mogens
Kudos: 21





	Not to Find an Answer, Just to Hear the Call

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from Tumblr (@Captainmogens) - a Drabble from the Trucker AU i've been playing with after watching way too much Ice Road Truckers. 
> 
> I'm sure there are lots of details that i should have researched more but i am very small and hav no time so u can imagine the kind of stress i am under  
> (Title from Edge of Seventeen)
> 
> Bully me into updating

“Radio check - anybody out there?”

Static filled the cabin, the hiss and pop of no reply stretching out for long seconds. 

Mogens counted seven seconds in his head, eyes fixed on the horizon, and tried again.

“Radio check, is anyone picking this up?”

Seven more seconds passed in silence. The frozen landscape flew by the cabin, blurred in his peripherals to one endless white stretch. Ahead, thick ice paved the road all the way to the horizon, meeting the pale blue of the sky far in the distance. No clouds today, he noted as he clipped the radio back above the windshield. 

Blue above, white everywhere else, and no one around for miles. 

He drove in silence for a while, letting his thoughts breeze across his mind without taking root. He had been checking the dead air every few hours, sometimes more. It wasn’t so much that he was craving conversation, he had no problem with the long stretches of silence that came with hauling loads up north - some routes you could go days without talking to another person, and he’d been doing the job long enough that he could entertain himself well enough with one-sided arguments and enough navel-gazing to make his head spin, but some days just felt, well…unsettling.  


This was one of the lonely routes, far up north where the roads froze right over and the snow could come up over his head. It had been a few days since he’d spoken more than a brief greeting over the radio to another passing driver and that had been fine, until something in the atmosphere had changed. Or maybe it was just him, slipping into another melancholic mood.   


All that navel-gazing, probably.   


Either way, he found himself feeling nervous for some reason, something in the back of his mind desperate to catch sight of someone else out here on the road, another truck, a hunting group - anything to assure him that he hadn’t driven into some twilight zone scenario where he was the last person on earth.   


Maybe he would reach his drop-off and find nobody there, machines and trucks abandoned in the lot.   


…God, he was going nuts.  
Maybe after this run he should take a couple days to just bask in society. He was about to reach for the radio again to try another hail, when in the distance a smudge of colour caught his eye, stark against the packed white snow.   


Bright cherry red, approaching quickly on the right.   


Squinting, he tried to make out what the object was as he approached - probably just some junk someone had dumped way out here - you found all sorts by the side of the road, no matter how far out you went, and it was usually not worth investigating - although he _had_ found a bag full of money out on the road once. He’d taken one look at it and dropped thing right back where he found it - he probably didnt want to get involved with whatever the hell was going on there.   


Suddenly, something scurried out onto the road ahead, about 200 yards in front. It was upright, waving madly, and shaped like a human.  


Mogens swore as he slammed on the brakes, praying to god that the idiot on the road would have the sense to get out of his way before 40 tons of truck and trailer made a mess of him all over the pristine landscape. Blaring the horn and howling some of his choicest insults for good measure, he was only relieved for a moment when said idiot dove into the snowbank beside what turned out to be his cherry red sports car, half-buried.   


Even with full brake, the truck slid past the man and his car, finally easing to a halt a whole two trailer-lengths ahead with the cab at a slightly alarming angle.  


Inside, Mogens stared out the windshield, knuckles white on the wheel, and let out a shaky breath. He had felt the wheels slipping and regretted slamming the brakes like that as soon as he had done it, but the shock of seeing a person on the road had spooked him - he shouldnt have been paying more attention.  


Shouldn’t have let himself zone out.  


As he peeled his hands off the wheel and shut off the engine, he tried not to let them shake.   



End file.
